The background of the invention relates to small toy cars. Toy cars have been developed for many years, most notably cars under the trademark Hot Wheels have been around for over 40 years. These and similar die cast toy cars are based on being approximately 1:64 to 1:43 scale design. The free form play that these toy cars provide are a staple in today's society, and while it is difficult to find fault with any aspect of these cars has been highly noticed that these cars do have limitations. For example purposes only, virtually all of these die cast toy cars have a non-split axle design or a non-pivoting wheel connection. This limits the movement of the cars to forward and rearward motion only. To facilitate turning of the cars, the child must force the car to turn. Second, the weight of the cars are almost always top heavy, meaning the tires which are small, plastic and highly light weight (when compared to the rest of the car) are attached to a heavier die cast metal chassis and/or body. It being well known that this and other issues explained herein prevent the cars from landing on the wheels when jumping over a ramp or if the car does land on the wheels, the car will often bounce and roll (See Prior Art FIGS. 1A and 1B).
Therefore there is a need to provide for a small toy car that has the same or increased appeal seen in other small die-cast toy cars but with improved or enhanced aspects that hopefully increase the user's enjoyment of the toy while addressing some or all of these issues and other issues outlined herein.